Invisible Man: Enter The Lion Tamer
by A Rhea King
Summary: Darien discovers a child who can Quicksilver.


Enter the Lion Tamer  
by  
A. Rhea King

Frank A. Clark once said, "The most important thing that parents can teach their children is how to get along without them." My parents taught me that really well. Often times, when I was a kid, I was jealous of friends who seemed to have everything. I shouldn't have been.

* * *

Darien strolled down the sidewalk enjoying the spring sun on his back. He couldn't remember the last time he simply strolled but the Official, in a strange fit of kindness brought on by a raise, had given him and Hobbes the day off. Darien didn't stop to question or argue about it. After five years of working for the fat man he had learned never to question the Official's moments of kindness.

Darien stopped at a newsstand on the corner and looked over the newspapers and magazines. He picked up a local newspaper and tossed it on the counter. Darien reached in the hip pocket of his jeans to fish out a dollar. His fingers just closed around a wad of bills at the bottom when someone ran into him from behind, pushing him against the counter. Reactively Darien's hand squeezed the Styrofoam cup of coffee in his opposite hand. Coffee erupted through the no-spill hole, spraying him, the paper and the man behind the counter in a warm, black mist. Darien turned to yell at the person but a pair of brown eyes was already apologizing. The girl was probably eight, maybe nine, with smooth black hair blowing across her face in the breeze the boulevard traffic was creating. She was wearing a red T-Shirt, Old Navy denim Cargo shorts and brown leather Doc Marten New Wave shoes. Her skin was tan with a sparse sprinkle of freckles across her face and arms. Her cheeks were slightly crimson, the only hint of her embarrassment.

"I am so sorry, sir." The girl said, wincing some. "Oh gosh…I…I am so sorry." She stepped back, nervously brushing a strand of hair from her eyes.

Darien smiled a little. "No harm done."

She flashed Darien a smile, looking at the paper on the counter then at him. She plunged a hand into a leg pocket of her cargo shorts and retrieved a dollar, which she held out to him.

"For the paper," she explained, smiling apologetically.

Darien smiled, starting to refuse, as his eyes drifted down to her extended hand. His eyes froze at her wrist. On her wrist was a crude duplication of the snake tattoo on his right wrist. It was done in brown to look like a birthmark and was much smaller. Darien's eyes flicked up to the girl's eyes.

"Where did you get that?" Darien demanded.

"My mom. Why?" the girl asked, looking strangely from the dollar bill to him.

"No. The tattoo on your wrist," Darien said.

The girl looked at the tattoo, then up at him. Darien saw fear appear in her face and eyes. He stepped toward her and she bolted. Darien tossed his coffee cup down and ran after her. Several blocks down she turned into an alley and Darien was relieved to see there was a fence halfway down when he rounded the corner. He picked up the pace in order to catch up to her before she could go over the fence. Darien leapt and tackled her to the pavement. The two slid to a stop in a tangle of legs and arms. Darien clambered to his feet, wrapping an arm around her neck to hold her back to his chest and grabbed her right wrist, twisting it to get a better look at the tattoo. Again he was surprised how much it looked like a birthmark right down to the uneven lines and spots where the ink didn't fill it in all the way. Darien moved his arm a little so she could see his tattoo.

"I have one just like yours. Except colored," Darien said in her ear.

She stopped fighting, staring at the tattoo on his arm. Darien let her go, watching her move quickly away from him. She looked up, meeting his steady gaze.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Ladies first," Darien replied.

Her eyes narrowed. "You're with them aren't you?"

"With who?"

She didn't answer.

"Who do you think I'm with?" Darien asked, stepping toward her.

She retreated four steps back. "I'm sorry about the coffee. Leave me alone."

"I have to know where you got that tattoo," Darien said.

"Leave me alone," she said in a low, monotone voice.

Darien snatched her wrist before she could move away. Her eyes suddenly went red. Darien looked down at her wrist. The entire snake was colored a dark, blood red color but still showed signs of imperfection. Darien looked up in time to see the curled fingers of her fist before they hit him between the eyes. The blow sent him flying into trash behind him. Darien put his hand over the spot she had just struck, looking up. He gasped, watching the girl Quicksilver. Darien slowly got to his feet, hearing her running back down the alley.

* * *

Claire, the Official, and Hobbes all looked up when the door slammed open. Darien stormed up to the Official's desk, dropping his hand that was holding a Zip-loc bag filled with ice to his bruised nose.

"Do you see this?" Darien pointed to his swollen and bruised nose.

Hobbes and Claire stood to get a closer look at Darien's nose.

"Who gave you the shiner?" Hobbes asked.

"I got this from a nine-year-old girl," Darien said. "A nine-year-old girl, who, I might add, has this tattoo." Darien held his wrist out. "And that would have been easily overlooked, except she Quicksilvered right before my eyes. Oh yeah, and she went Quicksilver mad and was able to control it. You know…I've questioned some—no most—of the things the Agency does, but this is low even for you, man. A child? You put the gland in the head of a child? This is wrong! I mea—"

"A girl?" the Official asked.

"A nine year old girl," Darien corrected. "Maybe eight."

"And she Quicksilvered in front of you?"

"Yeah," Darien said.

"And she had that tattoo?" Claire asked, pointing to Darien's arm.

"It was made to look like a birthmark and was smaller." Darien stood up, crossing his arms across his chest. "Is the Agency experimenting on children?"

"No," the Official said.

"And you would lie to me if you had to right?" Darien hissed.

"Darien—" Hobbes started.

Darien's head whipped around. "Stay out of this Bobby." Darien looked back at the Official, leaning on the Official's desk. He leaned forward, meeting the man's beady eyes. "So…the truth."

"No, Fawkes. We aren't experimenting on children. Only consenting men have had the gland implanted in their heads."

"I don't believe you." Darien spun, storming toward the door.

"Darien," Claire said, standing up.

Darien turned, glaring at her.

"Uhm…Never mind," Claire said, deciding to let Darien calm down first.

Darien turned and left, slamming the door so hard the glass rattled. Claire and Hobbes both looked at the Official.

"We aren't putting this gland in children…are we…sir?" Claire asked.

"I said no. We aren't putting this gland in children. Follow him Hobbes," the Official said. "Keep him out of trouble."

Hobbes sighed. "You swear this thing hasn't been put in a kid's head."

"Dismissed Hobbes!" The Official snapped.

Hobbes hurried out.

"Claire," The Official said, looking up at Claire. "I want to know every human or animal this gland was put in and I want their locations confirmed. Every single one."

Claire walked to the door, then stopped and looked back at the Official. "Sir…what if I find out…"

"Then there will be hell to pay and we're going to start pursuing getting that gland out more aggressively."

Claire turned and left the office.

* * *

Darien stopped at the corner, looking around.

"What'cha lookin' for?" Hobbes said, suddenly appearing at Darien's side.

Darien glanced at him before turning and walking down the street.

"You think she's going to come back here?" Hobbes asked.

Darien didn't answer.

Hobbes fell silent, walking alongside Darien. Darien stopped suddenly, looking at him.

"What is with you people? I mean…I was a lost cause from the start, granted. But…she's a child! Did she kill someone? Is that why she was chosen?"

Hobbes looked at the people that had momentarily looked up when Darien outburst. He looked at Darien and answered in a quiet voice. "The Official…he was telling the truth, Fawkes. He really doesn't know but I know he's going to get to the bottom of this."

Darien spun, walking off.

Hobbes trotted to catch up to Darien.

"Regardless of what you three think there are some things that are just wrong." Darien sighed, stopping again. He looked the other direction. "I have to find her. And this is going to take a while."

"It would take less time if you'd let me help," Hobbes said.

Darien looked at Hobbes, as if he was trying to decide if his partner was being truthful. "Go home, Hobbes. I don't want help," Darien finally said.

Darien turned, walking the other direction. Hobbes' jaw set. With a slight nod he turned and followed Darien.

* * *

Darien stared at the ceiling, mentally combing the area where he'd run into the girl. He was trying to figure out where a girl her age could have come from in that area of town. There was a park nearby, but it was a Tuesday and school was still in session. She didn't look homeless. She was too well dressed and clean for that. The area was filled with businesses, a hospital and a police station.

'Perhaps there's a front in one of the businesses?' Darien thought. 'Or perhaps sh—'

"Darien," Claire's voice cut through Darien's train of thought.

He looked at her, then down at his arm. She had finished giving him a shot of counteragent.

Darien got up, pulled on his jacket and started to walk away.

"Darien," Claire said.

Darien turned, looking at her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Why?"

She shrugged a little with a smile. "Normally you don't shut up."

Darien's face hardened a little. "I was thinking." Darien turned, walking out.

Claire sighed, rubbing her forehead. She turned, picking up the vials and needles.

* * *

The Official stopped mid-sentence, staring at Darien. Darien was staring at the floor, obviously not paying any attention to the Official. The Official looked at Hobbes. Hobbes looked from the Official to Darien and back.

"Perhaps we should give you a minute to catch up, Fawkes," The Official said.

Darien looked up at him. "Huh?"

"What was the last thing you heard, Fawkes?" The Official asked.

A peculiar glint touched Darien's eyes. It almost resembled anger. In a voice saturated with sarcasm he replied, "We aren't."

"What?" the Official asked.

"We aren't."

"We aren't what?"

"Experimenting on kids."

Hobbes closed his eyes, sitting back in his chair.

"Didn't Hobbes tell you we were looking into it?" The Official asked.

"Oh…Yeah." Darien sat back. "I think. I've been pretty distracted lately."

"Fawkes, we're looking into it. In the mean time you have a job to do and as long as you're employed with this agency, you will do it."

"No," Darien answered.

"What?" The Official said.

Darien stood up. "I'm going back to look for the girl." Darien walked toward the door.

"Fawkes, get back here," The Official ordered.

Darien paused at the door, and then walked out, quietly closing it behind him. Hobbes said nothing, watching the Official's face twitch in anger. The Official looked down at the papers in his hand and began to form them into a neat pile.

"Eberts, go get The Keeper," The Official ordered Eberts.

Eberts hurried obediently out of the office to comply. Hobbes felt his mouth go dry. The Official was angry and he knew better than to try speaking now, even if it was in his own defense. Eberts returned with Claire after fifteen agonizing minutes. She slowly sank into the empty chair beside Hobbes, staring at the Official.

"What have you found, Doctor?" the Official asked Claire.

"Sir?"

"The others," The Official said, his face tensing with increased anger. "Where are they?"

"They're all where the latest reports say they are. Two are dead, one is in the Seattle branch, and another is in the D.C. branch. Darien is here. All animals have been destroyed. None are unaccounted for."

The Official's hands relaxed from the papers he had been gripping. "Okay…then we're going to find this girl Darien saw."

"Sir…" Hobbes started. "Uhm…not to contradict you bu—"

"Then don't!" The Official snapped.

Hobbes was silent again.

"Normally insubordination like what Fawkes has been displaying the last two days would piss me off, but I share his concern. So here's what is going to happen; we are going to find this girl and get to the bottom of this. I want answers and I want them immediately. Find her at any cost. I want my invisible man back and I want him back yesterday."

The two didn't move.

"NOW!" The Official barked.

The two leapt up and hurried out of the office.

"I'll go find Fawkes," Hobbes told Claire.

"I'll see what I can dig up," Claire said.

The two stopped, looking at each other.

"Did…he just…agree with Fawkes?" Hobbes asked.

"Yes," Claire said. She turned, rushing off toward the lab.

"Call me," Hobbes called after her.

Claire waved a hand as she rounded the corner.

* * *

Darien sipped his coffee, watching the corner. He switched the leg supporting him against the wall. Hobbes appeared from the passing flow of people, stopping in front of Darien. Darien didn't acknowledge Hobbes as he leaned against the wall beside Darien.

"Hasn't shown yet, huh?" Hobbes asked.

Darien sipped his coffee without answering.

"We have an assignment," Hobbes said.

Darien let out a sigh. He casually slid his sunglasses on.

"We have to find a girl. Eight or nine. Has a brown snake tattoo. Quicksilvers."

Darien sipped his coffee without responding.

"Thought you'd like that," Hobbes said.

Darien didn't reply.

"So…how long should I expect the silent treatment?" Hobbes asked.

Darien didn't answer.

"Oh. That long huh. Well, good thing I brought some thermal sunglasses." Hobbes slid on a pair of sunglasses. "Otherwise it might be hard to follow you. Make me feel like double-oh-seven."

"He had an accent," Darien said.

"Yeah?" Hobbes asked, looking up at him. In a very poor, fake British accent he said, "I can talk with an accent. See?"

Darien looked down at him. "Why?"

"Because you said he had an acc—"

"Why did the Official change his mind?"

"He agreed with you. Impressive huh? He must be starting to like you."

Darien looked back up, sipping his coffee. "Nothing about this Agency impresses me. Except how well it exploits people."

"Oh. Well…I've impressed you a few times."

Darien didn't reply.

"How about we stop talking and just wait to see if the girl shows up?" Hobbes asked.

"Oh could you?" Darien said in a sibilate voice, looking down at Hobbes.

Hobbes pulled the sunglasses off, looking up at Darien. "You know Fawkes, I had nothing to do with this. I'm still you partner. And I've been on your side several times if I recall."

"Except this one. I didn't hear you adding your usual two-bits back there, Hobbes."

Hobbes looked across the street. "I didn't realize it mattered so much to you. Besides, you were getting us in enough trouble without my help. I didn't think you needed help there."

Darien's jaw was twitching when Hobbes looked up.

"How about I just, you know, shut up?" Hobbes asked.

Darien didn't reply.

Hobbes glanced at his watch. The hands pointed to 11:16. Hobbes put the sunglasses back on and remained quiet. Now that Hobbes had the time to mull over the idea that the Agency may have used a child as a gland guinea pig, the more he wanted answers too. Hobbes looked at his watch. It was now ten after twelve.

"There she is," Darien said, standing up.

Hobbes looked across the street.

"Which?"

"Black hair in a French braid and maroon tank top," Darien said, starting toward the cross walk. Hobbes fell in beside him.

"Would now be the right time to mention I brought tranquilizers?" Hobbes asked.

"We're not taking her in, Hobbes. I want to talk to her. That's all," Darien said, starting to cross the street toward the girl.

The girl had her hands in her pockets, watching something down the street. She looked ahead of her and froze when she spotted Darien.

"I just want to talk," Darien said, holding up his hands.

She bolted.

"Aw crap," Darien groaned.

Darien ran after her with Hobbes trailing behind them. This time the girl seemed to have a plan that took Darien on a quarter mile run through the nearby park. They ran into a vacant lot and suddenly Hobbes appeared in the van through the opening on the other end of the lot. He hit the brakes, sliding to a stop on the gravel. The girl turned and Quicksilvered. Hobbes leapt out, pulled the thermal sunglasses on, aimed, and shot a tranquilizer. It vanished suddenly and there was 'thump' right when the girl should have reached a fence. She reappeared with Quicksilver flaking from her skin and hair. Darien knelt down next to her, pulling the dart from her back.

"Fawkes," Hobbes said.

Darien tore his eyes away from her face.

Hobbes crouched down, staring at his partner's pained expression. "It's only a light sedative, Fawkes. She'll be okay."

"Yeah? Think she'll trust me now too?" Darien asked. He looked back down at the girl's face.

* * *

The three watched the Official watch them.

"So, now we have the girl." The Official paused to let his statement sink in. "What are you going to do now, Fawkes?"

Claire and Hobbes both looked at Darien. Darien pointed to himself.

"You. You who were so persistent in finding her," The Official jabbed. "We found her. Now what?"

"Find her parents," Darien offered.

"Her parents?" The Official replied in monotone.

"They'll start worrying sooner or later. I mean, she may have been kidnapped or a runaway or something. They should know."

"Yeah. We'll just knock on every door in San Diego, flash a photo and ask if she's their daughter," Hobbes said. He looked at Darien. "Fawkes, this girl can't be older than ten. How are we going to find her parents if we don't know who she is? We've already run her picture through all the runaway and missing person databases and no matches came up."

Darien looked down at his hands with a slow sigh.

"She won't talk to anyone," Claire said. "Every time I try to have men hold her down to check her Quicksilver level she goes Quicksilver mad and beats them up. I'd rather not sedate her to give her a counteragent shot."

"She doesn't trust us," Darien said. "I mean…would you trust someone who just drugged and kidnapped you?"

The Official leaned across his desk toward Darien. "Fawkes, I have been patient up until now. I want answers. I want results. I want them now."

Darien didn't say anything.

The Official sat back with a sigh. "I want to know who she is. I want to know where she's from. I want to know who her parents are. I want to know who put the gland in her head. I want to know how she can control her Quicksilver madness. I want to know what her favorite color is. I want to know if her hair color is real. I want to know when she brushes her teeth. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes," all three answered.

"Dismissed!"

The three got up and left. They stopped in the hall, waiting until the Official's door shut.

"I need to get close enough to her to draw some blood," Claire said, "If we can find out how she controls her madness we can—"

"Turn her into a guinea pig just like me?" Darien finished, looking down at Claire. "You know, all I wanted to do was find her and find out who put the gland in her head and then pay the bastards back. And now you want to poke and prod her. Or maybe, Claire, there is something you've failed to mention all these years?"

"Such as?" Claire snapped.

"Maybe you really can get the gland out without killing her, or me."

"Darien, you already know the answer to that."

"Let's pretend like you haven't given me the same answer for five years. Can you?"

"No," Claire snapped.

"Then keep your God damned needles away from her, Claire," Darien snarled before turning to walk away.

"You want some help?" Hobbes asked.

Darien stopped, looking back at Hobbes. "Help with what?" Darien asked him.

"Talking to the kid. I could—"

"You've done more than enough, Hobbes." Darien turned and strolled away.

Claire let out an angry sigh. "Like he's going to get anywhere."

"I can't believe he's still made at me," Hobbes said.

Claire slowly turned, staring disbelieving at Hobbes.

* * *

The girl sprung to her feet when the door opened, warily watching Darien walk in. He had a tray of food balanced on one hand and was carrying a brown paper grocery sack in the other hand. Darien stopped at the table at the foot of the bed and sat the tray down. He looked up at the girl and smiled.

"Hospital food sucks," Darien joked.

Darien sat down in a chair and started unloading a bag. Darien sat out a Big Mac, a BK Broiler, several Taco Bell tacos and burritos, and a box of Kentucky Fried Chicken. He then took out a can of Coke, Pepsi, Sprite, Mountain Dew and Dr. Pepper. Darien dropped the bag on the floor, looking up at the girl.

"I didn't know what you liked," Darien explained. "So I got a little of everything. Except this." Darien picked up the KFC box. "I kill for my hot wings."

The girl offered a weak smile.

Darien opened the box, looked over the contents and then looked up at the girl. "You mind if I take the Dr. Pepper?"

The girl shook her head.

"Cool. Thanks." Darien snatched up the can, opened it and drank a long swallow. Darien opened the KFC box and began eating.

The girl slowly approached the table and sat down across from Darien. She gingerly picked up the Pepsi, opened it and drank a sip.

"Darien. Darien Fawkes," Darien said, holding his hand out to her.

She reached out and Darien gently enclosed her hand in his. He was surprised at how small her hand was in his large palm.

"Kait McAllister," she said in a subdued voice.

"So…what's your favorite food? I'll bring it tomorrow."

"Moo Shu Pork," Kait said quietly.

Darien grinned. "I like Princess Chicken."

Kait picked up the Big Mac and began eating it. Darien made mental notes of how daintily she ate. She would peel back the wrapper before and after each bite, careful not to dribble sauce. Darien finished, wiped his hands and retrieved the paper bag from the floor. He began putting the rest of the food in the bag.

"Can…" Kait started.

Darien stopped, looking at her. "What?"

Kait's cheeks flushed lightly. "Can I have a taco?"

Darien handed her the one he had in his hand with a smile. She took it from him, watching him finish putting the food and pop back in the sack. Darien sat the bag on the floor again. He leaned on the table, waiting for her to finish. Kait finished the taco and folded the wrapper into a small square.

Darien looked up at her face. Her eyes were blood-shot and puffy from crying. He had watched several surveillance tapes of Kait's room before coming in and noticed she had spent most of the past two days huddled in the corner crying. The only time she had moved was when Claire had come in with men. Then she turned into the red-eyed monster he turned into when the counteragent had worn off. Except her red-eyed monster vanished on it's own as soon as she was alone again.

"I'm sorry," Darien said.

Kait met his eyes.

"This isn't what I was trying to do, Kait," Darien explained. "I never should have told them about you. All I wanted was to stop you long enough to talk to you. I want to know who put the gland in your head and make them pay. This all went to hell." Darien sighed. "I am so sorry."

"I want out of here." Kait leaned across the table toward him. "I didn't do anything wrong. My mom has to be worried about me and I'm worried about her," Kait said.

Darien frowned. "I know you didn't do anything wrong. But they aren't going to let you go anywhere now that they have you. I have no say in how this happened… If I had, it never would have went down like this. Please believe me."

Kait looked down, closing her eyes. "Mother said…" A tear ran down her cheek. "She told me to be careful when I used it. She told me to control myself or else we'd have to move again." Kait looked at Darien. "She's in the hospital with AIDs. She's dying. She needs me to take care of her. I have to get out of here."

Darien realized that was why Kait had been in the neighborhood. Her mother must be at the hospital a few blocks from where they'd first met.

"I'll have her brought here," Darien said.

"NO!" Kait stood, slamming her fist on the table. "I didn't do anything wrong! She won't rest here! She's weak and she's sick! I have to be with her! She needs me!"

Darien stood up, leaning on the table. "Kait. I understand. But I am not in control here. We'll bring her here."

"I HATE YOU!" Kait turned and walked to a corner. She leaned against the wall, turning away from Darien.

Darien sighed, dropping his head. He picked up the bag and walked to the door. He stopped, looking back at her.

"Moo Shu Pork, right?" Darien asked.

Kait didn't answer.

"And Pepsi. I'll bring it for lunch tomorrow." Darien turned, pushing the button by the door.

The door unlocked and he walked out. Hobbes was standing in the hall waiting for him.

"So? How'd it go?" Hobbes asked.

"Her name's Kait McAllister. Her mother's in a hospital dying of AIDs." Darien let out a long sigh, nodding his head. "And she hates me."

* * *

Darien looked up from the mess of papers he had been reading when Claire sat down across the table from him.

"I didn't know you knew so much about this gland," Darien said, watching her.

"Everything but how to get it out without killing you," Claire said, setting her coffee cup down. She sat a paper she was carrying down in front of Darien. "I found Kait's school. She's an eighth grade student at Jefferson Middle School. She's also a straight 'A' honor student. The Official called the school and the principal threatened to call the police if he didn't give her some answers. And in case she hasn't told you yet, she's nine."

"What's this?" Darien asked, picking up paper.

"A fax from the hospital. You're right. Her mother was there." Claire leaned on the table, waiting until Darien looked up at her. "I spoke to her doctor and Kait's mother only has a month, maybe less, left to live. She's in the last stage of AIDs."

Darien stared at Claire. He looked down at the fax in his hand.

"You're moving her here?" Darien asked.

"We'll be moving her to a military medical facility nearby. We can't let this get out," Claire said.

Darien stood, setting the fax down. He picked up a paper sack off the floor and his coat as he turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Claire asked.

"I have a lunch date." Darien motioned to the wall clock.

"I wish you wouldn't," Claire said.

"Wouldn't what?" Darien asked, stopping and looking back at Claire.

"Tell her we're moving her mother."

Darien shook his head. "She's going to know, Claire. And then she's going to get to see her." Darien walked out of the lab.

Claire put her head in her hands, saying to herself, "Irresponsible man!"

* * *

Darien followed Claire into a single hospital room. A woman in her late thirties, and pale and expressionless face, was lying in a hospital bed. Long blonde hair cascaded around her head on the pillow, lacking any bounce or shine. The only thing about her that was full of life was her pale blue eyes, fired with anger, which now followed the two as they approached the bed.

"Where am I?" she demanded in a hoarse voice.

"In a government ward," Claire answered. "We need to ask you some questions Mrs. McAllister."

"Not until you tell me where I am."

"They're about your daughter. Kait."

"Where's Kait? What have you done to her?"

Claire started to speak but stopped when Darien's hand pressed down on her shoulder. She looked at him. He pulled the hospital chart from Claire's grip, saying, "I'll take it from here."

Claire started to argue.

"Thank you, Claire," Darien said, indicating the conversation was over.

Claire's lips pressed into a thin line but she left. Darien walked up to the bed and sat the chart on the table beside it. He looked at the woman.

"You're name's Lindsey, right?" Darien asked.

"I don't know you," she replied.

Darien smiled. "I see where Kait gets her stubbornness. My name is Darien Fawkes and I'm going to show you something. Okay?"

She didn't reply.

Darien Quicksilvered and she gasped, lifting a trembling hand to her lips. Darien reappeared, shaking Quicksilver from his hair. He leaned on the bedrail, still smiling.

"I saw Kait do the same thing in an alley, Lindsey," Darien said. "And again when she was running from my partner and me."

"Where is she?" Lindsey whispered, laying her trembling hand on Darien's arm. "Is she hurt? Have you hurt her?"

"No. She's not hurt. She's somewhere else though. When did she get the gland, Lindsey? Do you know who put it in?"

"She's always had it," Lindsey answered.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she's always had it, Darien." Lindsey sighed. "Her father had one too. He would vanish like that and it scared me the first few times. It's what got him out of jail though so I tried not to let it bother me. When Kait was born her doctor found a tumor. He was going to remove it, but there were complications. He said if he removed it, it would most likely paralyze her because it was attached to the central nervous system. I told him to leave it. He said she would be retarded or die at an early age. I just wanted my baby. She was all I had left of her father then. When she was four another doctor found another tumor. It was a growth on her adrenaline gland. I denied medical treatment…we had to move because of that. Social services said I wasn't taking care of my child." Lindsey smiled. "The first time she disappeared she was going to first grade. She was so scared and she vanished right there in hallway." Lindsey laughed. "That's when I knew the tumors were glands. Like the one the government had implanted in her father. We had to move for years because we kept being hunted and because she'd disappear and would go into that mad fit of rage she would go into it. But she's learned how to control both. Do you do that too? Do you have fits of rage?"

"Sort of," Darien said.

"I want to see my daughter, Darien. Please. I need to see my baby before I die."

Darien patted Lindsey's hand. "I'm working on it. Be patient with me, okay?"

The woman nodded.

Darien stood up and patted Lindsey's hand again. "I'll come back later."

Lindsey nodded.

Darien picked up the clipboard and walked out of the room.

Clair was waiting in the hall, fuming. "Don't ever do that again," Claire snarled.

"When you do something about those bedside manners, I won't have to," Darien said, handing Claire the clipboard. "She needs to see Kait, Claire."

"I can't authorize that."

"Okay." Darien turned, walking away.

"Where are you going?" Claire asked.

"To talk to the Official."

Claire walked after Darien. "What did she say?"

"Who?"

"Mrs. McAllister," Claire said, sounding agitated.

"Oh…nothing you'd find interesting."

"You didn't find out about the gland?" Claire asked.

"Oh, yeah. I did."

"So what did she say?"

"I…I can't seem to remember, Claire." Darien stopped suddenly, making Claire run into him. He looked back at her. "But I bet if Kait was allowed to visit Lindsey I could remember."

"I'll see what I can do. Where did she get the gland?" Claire said.

Darien winced. "I just cannot seem to remember Claire." Darien shrugged. "Sorry." He started walking again.

Claire sighed. "Okay. I'll get it done."

Darien stopped short again. "Well…they moved a lot. I bet I'd remember more if Kait could visit Lindsey right now. As a matter of fact, I could remember all of it if I actually took Kait to see her mother. After all…things don't happen very…" Darien cocked his head to the side a moment. "Expeditiously around the Agency."

"Darien—"

"Ahhh. I just can't seem to remember what she said, Keep." Darien looked back at Claire with a raised eyebrow. "Guess you'll have to ask her yourself. Good luck. Her daughter didn't inherit her stubborn streak from her father."

Claire sighed. "Let's go get Kait."

Darien turned, beaming. "Lead the way, Doc"

* * *

Darien stood by the door, watching the two. Kait was lying beside her mother with her mother's thin arms wrapped around her. Her mother listened attentively to Kait telling her about school and what had happened to her since she had been brought to the Agency.

"Lindsey said Kait was born with it," Darien said quietly.

The Official and Claire both looked at him.

"Born with it?" Claire asked.

Darien nodded. "The Quicksilver gland. Lindsey said her husband had one and that it had gotten him out of prison. Lindsey said that her husband Quicksilvered in front of her and Kait Quicksilvered the first day of first grade. She said Kait can control the Quicksilver madness, too. That would explain how her Quicksilver madness comes and goes."

"That's impossible," Claire said, looking at the two. "How could she have been born with it? This research didn't start until the last five years."

"That isn't entirely accurate," The Official said.

Claire and Darien looked at him.

Darien turned, leaning against the wall. "Of course not. That wouldn't be very Agency like, now would it?"

"This project has been going on for twelve years. We lost several men over that time." The Official looked at Claire. "You weren't the first scientist on this project." He looked at Darien. "And neither was your brother. While Kevin perfected it, he and Claire are two in a long line."

"Still, how could she be born with it?" Claire said. "And in order to control Quicksilver madness, she'd need a gland producing counteragent. Or a Quicksilver gland that wasn't dependent of the counteragent. That kind of genetic change takes generations!"

"You're the scientist, you figure it out. Lindsey she has a tumor, which is probably the gland, at the base of her skull attached to her central nervous system, and a second that is part of her adrenaline gland."

"That still doesn't explain it. This process takes generations, Darien," Claire argued.

Darien leaned close to her. "You're the scientist, Keep. You figure it out and then tell us."

Claire frowned at him. "We need to let Lindsey rest."

Darien walked over to the bed.

Kait looked up at him, wrapping her arm across her mother's chest to signify she wasn't going to leave.

"It's time to go Kait," Darien said.

Kait shook her head.

Lindsey kissed her daughter's forehead. "Go sweetheart. I need to rest."

"No," Kait said, pressing her face against her mother's breast.

"I'll bring you back later," Darien said.

Kait shook her head, refusing to move.

Darien leaned against the bedrail toward Kait. "Have I broken a promise since you've been here?"

Kait looked at him. She shook her head.

"Then trust me, Kait."

"If he hasn't broken a promise, honey, you should trust him," Lindsey said.

Kait squeezed her arm around her mother's chest, closing her eyes.

Lindsey smiled, patting Kait's arm. "You're a big girl, Kait. Is this how a big girl would behave?"

Kait looked up at her mother. "No."

"Then you need to go with Darien, honey. He'll bring you back."

Kait slowly got up, looking at her mother. Lindsey smiled, laying her hand on Kait's cheek. Kait smiled at her, laying her hand over Lindsey's hand.

"I love you," Lindsey whispered.

Kait kissed her mother's hand, closing her eyes when she pressed her mother's hand to her lips. "I love you mama," Kait said, starting to cry.

"Oh angel," Lindsey whispered. A tear rolled down her face. Lindsey looked at Darien, her eyes pleading Darien to take Kait away.

Darien walked around and gently pulled Kait away. Kait looked back at Lindsey as their hands slid apart. Lindsey waited until the door closed before she broke down in sobs. Claire walked up to Lindsey and quietly talked to her, trying her best to comfort a dying woman.

* * *

Darien stared at his hands. He had been sitting on the floor with Kait for two hours now. At first it was to hold her as she cried in his arms. Now the two sat in silence. Kait's empty stare had been on the floor since she'd stopped crying.

"Thank you," Kait whispered.

Darien looked at her. "For what?"

"Bringing her here."

Darien nodded. "You're welcome."

Kait looked at him. "Why do I have to stay here? What did I do wrong?"

Darien looked at her. He changed the subject. "Your mother said you were born able to Quicksilver."

"Quicksilver?" Kait asked.

"When you go invisible."

Kait nodded. "Since I can remember."

"She said your dad did too."

"I don't remember. He died before I was born. Mother says he worked for the government and died dismantling a bomb. It saved a lot of people…" Kait looked away. "But he died."

Darien nodded, looking away. "What was his name?"

"Spencer. Mom said he and her eloped. Mom said if the government had found out they were married they would have done something to separate them or they'd take us away." Kait looked at Darien. "Do you Quick…Silver?"

Darien nodded.

"What is Quicksilver?"

"The silver that covers your body when you go invisible."

"Where did it come from?"

"The gland in your head." Darien looked at her. "The doctor, Claire, she could probably tell you more. You should ask her."

"But…where did it come from?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Like…I dunno." Kait stretched out her legs, laying her hands on her legs. "Was it some alien thing or an accident? I ended up getting it from my dad, but where'd he get it?"

"It was invented. Mine was surgically put in my head."

"Was my dad's put in his head too?"

"Most likely."

"Why did you let them?"

"It was that or life in prison."

Kait's eyes grew large. "You were in prison?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Something of a misunderstanding."

"Oh. My dad was in prison too. Mom said he stole one too many cars and his luck ran out." Kait looked down then moved closer to Darien laying her head on his shoulder. "I'm scared Darien."

Darien put his arm around her. "Don't be."

"For my mother."

Darien held Kait a little tighter.

* * *

In defiant over exaggeration Kait crossed her arms across her chest, glaring at Claire. Five armed men lay unconscious around them.

"Kait, you said you would let me do these tests," Claire said.

"Not without Darien."

"Darien can't be here all the time," Claire growled between clenched teeth.

"Then we aren't doing this," Kait growled back.

"Kait, you're acting like a child!" Claire snapped.

"I am a child!" Kait snapped back.

"I…missed the party I see," Darien said, suddenly appearing beside Claire.

"How long have you been there?" Claire asked.

"Oh about five minutes." Darien smiled at Claire.

Claire sighed, thrusting a hand toward Kait. "Talk to her. Bribe her. Do whatever you have do. Just get her down to the lab!" Claire stormed out of the room.

Darien watched Claire leave then looked at Kait. Kait was grinning. But when Darien didn't return it, her grin faded.

"You did this?" Darien asked, motioning to the men around her.

Kait nodded.

"Why?"

"They…Well they…"

Darien cocked his head to the side. "They what?"

Kait looked down. "I didn't wanna go."

"We agreed to this yesterday. And I told you I may be late because I had an assignment last night."

Kait didn't answer. Darien walked up to her and her eyes slowly looked up at his.

"Kait…I know you're scared. I know you don't want to be here. However, I have kept every promise I have made to you. I expect the same thing from you. As a sign of faith or…friendship."

Kait looked down. Darien leaned toward her laying his hand on her shoulder. She looked up again.

"You can't keep hurting people like this. I don't care if it's here or somewhere else."

"They were going to handcuff me," Kait whispered.

"That's because you keep beating them up, Kait," Darien pointed out. "If I were on their end I'd probably try to handcuff you too. I don't like getting my ass kicked. It hurts.

Kait looked down again. Darien leaned back up, hooking his thumbs in the belt loops in the front of his pants.

"How did you survive on the outside? Did you just beat up everyone that scared you or pissed you off?" Darien asked.

Kait shook her head.

"How is it different in here?"

In a whisper Kait answered, "No one was going to poke at me because I was interesting."

Darien sighed. He reached out, smoothing her black hair down her cheek. His hand stopped just under her chin, lifting it a little. She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Kait. I wish…this had all been done like I wanted it to be. But it wasn't. So you and I both have to make the best of this. Don't be mean to Claire. She's not going to hurt you, except for needles. She gave me her word."

"Do you trust her word?" Kait asked.

"I have to. I work with her."

"Do you have to work today?"

Darien shook his head.

"Promise you won't leave me?" Kait asked. "I'm scared of needles."

Darien shrugged. He hooked his thumb back in his belt loop. "I don't know if I can promise that."

Kait was aghast. "Why not?"

"You broke your promise." Darien crossed his arms across his chest. "However…if you make me another promise, I'll stay with you today. But you have to keep this one."

"Wh…What?"

"No more beating up the guards and you do what Claire asks."

Kait's bottom lip jutted out slightly when she said in a pouty voice, "That's two promises."

"One for breaking the first, two to prove to me you can keep a promise."

Kait looked down, pouting for almost ten minutes. Suddenly she smiled, throwing her arms around his waist and hugging him. "I will keep both of them if you stay with me today."

Darien smiled, hugging her back. "Then I'll stay with you today."

Kait stepped back, smiling at him. Darien turned, holding out his elbow to her. Kait laughed, sliding her arm around his. The two headed for the lab, unaware that the Official and Eberts had been watching them from a monitor connected to the camera in the room.

"He's getting attached," Eberts said. "You should prohibit this."

"Why? If she trusts him, they could work together."

Eberts looked at the Official with a horrified look. "She's a child."

"Right now. She won't be in another eight years." The Official nodded. "And she holds the secret of how to make spies with the ability to disappear without implanting a gland. I intend on keeping her with us as long as I can. We have more assurance that she'll be here in the next eight years this way."

Eberts didn't argue, but he didn't share The Official's insight either.

* * *

Darien watched Kait pace the room on the monitor. There was no doubt she felt like a caged animal and he couldn't help feeling sorry for her.

"Darien," Claire said, walking up to him.

"When can she leave?" Darien asked her.

Claire leaned against the wall, also watching Kait. "Soon…maybe."

"Maybe?" Darien asked, looking at Claire.

Claire looked up at him. "I know what is wrong with her mother." Claire looked back at Kait. "Lindsey isn't dying of AIDs, although all signs indicate she is. She's been dying since her daughter was conceived of toxic poisoning from Quicksilver. For whatever reason, it's been killing white blood cells and crystallizing her bone marrow. She only has a few weeks left to live at best." Claire handed over a picture of a man. "Her father was one of the first four to receive the gland eleven years ago. We found their marriage license and they eloped in Las Vegas."

Darien looked at Claire. "Will Kait die?"

Claire shrugged. "I don't know, however I suspect not. Her body has obviously made the adjustment for the gland and is producing its own counteragent, although I don't clearly understand how. Lindsey said she has never had to give her daughter any shots outside of vaccinations. For all we know she may die because of old age, or something normal." Claire looked at Darien.

Darien got up, handing the picture back. He reached out and pulled the door open.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to Kait."

"I don't think that's wise," Claire said.

Darien stopped at the door and turned to face Claire.

"Claire…how many times have you managed to get that girl to do anything you wanted?"

Claire didn't answer.

"That's right. None. Do you know why?"

"She's a spoiled brat," Claire answered with a slight scowl.

"No. She's scared and you storm in there like General Patton, shouting orders and expecting action. Claire…she was raised outside. Her mother has fought to protect her and help her cope with her difference. I mean…watching those two together I get jealous. Lindsey loves her daughter so much. And Kait is a good kid. But we've put her in a place where it's normal to be defensive. And we're talking about Kait's life, Claire. A human life. One that has uniqueness like everyone else's, only you are studying her uniqueness like a lab rat. Maybe if you talked to her like a human being instead of like a lab rat, you'd find out why she doesn't trust you. And as for her knowing what you just told me…I'm not keeping her in the dark like you think she should be. She deserves to know what's going on…just like I did…a year after the fact." Darien turned to leave.

"You like her," Claire said.

Darien looked back at Claire. "Yes. She grows on ya once you get to know her."

Claire shook her head, turning around to look at the monitor. Darien smiled a little as he walked away.

* * *

Darien slowed to a stop, staring at Claire. She was sitting in front of his apartment door, watching him.

"You need to get Kait and take her to the hospital," Claire said. "Lindsey's only has a few hours." Claire stood.

Darien turned, running back to the parking lot.

"I'll meet you there," Claire called after him.

* * *

Kait ran into the room and stopped. Lindsey was surrounded by a mass of tubes and wires. Darien, Claire and the Official followed Kait in. Kait slowly walked up to the bed, sliding her hand into Lindsey's. Lindsey's dead eyes opened and slowly focused on her daughter.

"Mama," Kait whispered. A tear slid down her cheek.

"Angel," Lindsey whispered, smiling a little.

Kait moved toward Lindsey's head, laying her other hand on her mother's head.

"Is that man here? Borden?" Lindsey whispered.

Kait looked over her shoulder. The Official walked up to the bed.

"Yes ma'am," he said quietly.

"Are the papers complete?" Lindsey asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Ma…" Kait looked from the Official to Lindsey. "Mama? What papers?"

Lindsey looked at her. "Angel…I'm dying. I can't take care of you. They're going to take care of you now."

Kait looked at the Official with a horrified look, then back at Lindsey. "No! No mama!"

Lindsey sighed. "Oh baby…I'm sorry. I know you don't want to stay with them but…they promised you could stay with Darien. You've told me you like him. He'll watch out for you, sweetheart."

Darien walked up to Kait, laying his hands on her shoulders.

"Look after her, Darien," Lindsey whispered. "She's my precious girl."

Darien nodded, smiling. "I will."

"You mind him, Kait," Lindsey ordered. She gasped for a breath.

Kait looked at Lindsey's face.

"I love you Mama." Kait started crying. "I don't want you to die."

Lindsey looked at Kait and smiled. "Think of me and I'll always be there."

Kait put her mother's hand to her lips, kissing it.

"I lov—" Lindsey suddenly stopped breathing and the heart monitor alarm went off.

"NO!" Kait screamed.

Darien pulled her away from the bed, watching nurses run in. Kait fought being pulled away, screaming for her mother and crying at the same time. Darien held her back, trying to be gentle doing it. When they laid a sheet over Lindsey's face Kait's screaming grew louder and her struggle grew stronger.

"No Kait," Darien said, feeling a surge in Kait's strength. He knew she was going into Quicksilver madness. "Kait, don't do it," Darien said.

Kait spun and her arm hit Darien's ear. He fell back into a chair, holding his ear. The chair fell over backward, dumping him in a pile. Darien looked up to see Kait throwing people out of her way as she fought to get to the door. He tried to get up but the world had begun to spin. Darien fell back down, closing his eyes. By the time the world slowed to a stop, he was alone with two nurses and a corpse. Darien struggled to his feet, batting one of the nurse's hands away from him. He ran out into the hall, looking both directions. There wasn't a single person in the hall. With a long sigh he decided to head back to the Agency.

* * *

Darien watched Kait from behind the safety of the two-way mirror. She sat in a corner of the room, her red eyes never leaving the door. Despite Darien's pleas, he hadn't been allowed to go into the room with her since she had been brought back.

"Ready?" Claire said, walking up to him.

"Claire…" Darien started.

"We have been through this, Darien. We have to get her out of this madness. She could potentially suffer long-term mental damage if we don't," Claire said.

Darien looked at her. "Are you sure that using my counteragent won't hurt her?"

"It's just counteragent, Darien. It's like giving her a flu shot. It's not going to hurt her."

Darien looked at Kait again. He wasn't so sure Claire was right.

"Darien, who's the doctor? You or me?"

"You said her body is secreting its own counteragent. What if—"

"I don't know what her counteragent gland is doing. She has had Quicksilver madness for two days now. Now we are going to sedate her and then we are going to give her a counteragent shot. If you don't want to be there, fine." Claire walked out of the room.

Darien sighed. He turned and followed Claire to the room door. Three men fully suited in riot gear were waiting for them. Darien thought about asking if this wasn't just a little overkill, but he had been on both sides of Quicksilver madness now. He knew it wasn't. The Official and Eberts were also waiting with them.

"Are we ready?" the Official asked.

"Yes," Claire answered.

"Go," The Official told the men.

One entered the code for the door and burst in. Kait was on her feet before all three had entered the room. The three men started shooting darts at Kait until one finally sunk into her leg. Kait swayed and fell to her knees, catching herself with her hands. Claire walked past the men, kneeling by her.

"This is for your own good," Claire said, gently laying Kait down.

"I hate you," Kait hissed, closing her eyes.

Darien walked up to the two. He sat down, gently laying Kait back against him.

"I thought you were my friend," Kait whimpered to Darien. "I needed you."

Darien didn't say anything.

Claire quickly wrapped a rubber tube above Kait's elbow and gave her the shot. She loosened the tube and recapped the needle. Claire grabbed Kait's other wrist and watched the birthmark. The blood red fill was slowly beginning to vanish. Claire smiled, looking up at Darien. Darien didn't return the smile.

"She'll be fine, Darien," Claire reassured him.

"I'll believe that when it's not filled and she's conscious," Darien said.

Claire stood up. "I'll be in the lab. Call me when she wakes up." Claire walked out into the hall, stopping next to Eberts.

"She should be oka—" Claire started.

"CLAIRE!" Darien screamed, his voice quickly rising as he screamed her name.

Claire ran back in. Darien was helplessly watching Kait's body jump and twitch in a seizure. Claire fell to her knees beside Kait.

"Do something!" Darien demanded of her.

Claire looked helplessly at him then Kait.

"Get her to the lab," Claire said.

"While she's having a seizure?" Darien asked. "They teach you that in med school?"

Claire shot him a glare. They waited for the seizure to stop. When it did, Kait's breathing was shallow and her skin was starting to turn ashen.

"Move her," Claire said.

Darien picked Kait up. He followed Claire to the lab, laying her on the bed that sat in a corner of the room. Claire grabbed a penlight and looked at Kait's eyes. They were completely bloodshot. Claire grabbed her wrist and stared at the birthmark. It was not only filled, but beginning to turn black.

"Oh my God!" Claire whispered.

Darien looked from the tattoo to Claire. "Do something Claire!"

"I'm working on it, Darien!" Claire snapped.

She turned and ran to a refrigerator. She grabbed a vile of counteragent and a syringe, starting to draw some out but stopped. Claire looked back at Kait, then the vile. She put the syringe and vile back then grabbed a penlight. She shone the light back in Kait's eyes. She picked up the girl's arm, running her hand along the bumps that were beginning to form along her limbs and on her face.

"Oh my God!" Claire gasped.

"What? Claire, what the fuck is going on?"

"She's having an allergic reaction to the counteragent." Claire began frantically digging through the cupboards, cabinets, and drawers in a frantic search for something.

"So do something, Claire! Now would be a prime opportunity to win brownie points with her."

Darien looked up when the lab door opened, watching the Official and Eberts walk in.

"Claire," The Official said.

"Not now," Claire said.

"Claire… Her lips are turning blue, CLAIRE!" Darien said, staring at Kait's lips.

"Finally," Claire murmured, grabbing something from a drawer.

Claire ran back to the bed. Darien stared at the fat, black pen looking device in her hand. Claire ripped off the safety cap and yanked down the waistband on the right side of Kait's sweatpants. She shoved the pen against Kait's thigh and pushed the top. There was a soft swooshing sound and Claire pulled it away. There was a small puncture marked where the needle had injected something into her thigh. Claire pulled Kait's waistband back up. She watched the girl's face. Slowly Kait's breathing began to return to normal and her lips began to loose their bluish color.

"What happened, Claire?" the Official asked.

"Kait had an allergic reaction," Claire said.

"To what?"

"The counteragent," Claire said. "She'll be alright. But it's going to take time."

The Official looked at Kait. "Keep me posted."

He turned and left the lab with Eberts tailing him. Claire turned to Darien.

"I have to order more epinephrine. I'll be back in a minute." Claire turned, walking to the door.

Darien looked down at Kait. He looked up and stared at the phone across from him for a moment. He looked over his shoulder at the phone on the counter. Darien walked out into the hall and stopped. He walked down the hall, checking each room he passed for Claire. He passed the archive room and stopped. Darien backpedaled to the door and stopped. He could hear the muffled sounds of crying. Darien entered the code for the door and stepped in. The crying was louder now. Whoever was crying sounded like they were not trying to stop. Darien walked around a shelf and stopped. Claire turned her head to hide her tears. Darien slowly sat down across from her, waiting for her to recompose herself.

"How is she?" Claire asked, her voice breaking with little gasps and sniffles.

"She seems to be getting better."

Claire looked up at him. "So say it."

"Say what?" Darien said.

Claire got up, walking past him. She spun suddenly.

"You were right! You, who doesn't know the first thing about medicine, was right. You said it but I didn't…" Claire turned, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. She began crying again. "I didn't listen," Claire gasped.

Darien slowly got to his feet. "Claire—"

Claire leaned against the metal shelf, looking at the ceiling. "I shouldn't have given her that shot."

"What happened Claire?"

"An allergic reaction," Claire said.

"Claire, what—"

"I'm telling you the truth," Claire said between her teeth. She looked at Darien. "She had an allergic reaction to your counteragent. Like someone could have an allergic reaction to penicillin or a bee sting." Claire looked at the floor. "I just never thought she would have an allergic reaction."

Darien gently pulled her into his arms. Claire pressed her face into his chest, sobbing. Darien smoothed her hair, letting her cry for a while.

"This may come as a surprise to you, Claire, but you're human," Darien said.

"What does that have to do with this?" Claire said.

"To err is human, Claire. Even doctors. You just misread something, misinterpreted it…Claire…this was a mistake. You had the right idea. It appeared she needed the counteragent shot but…maybe her gland wasn't secreting counteragent for a reason."

Claire stepped away from Darien, wiping her eyes. "For a reason?"

"You don't know everything about her Quicksilver or counteragent gland, do you?"

Claire shook her head.

"Kait was really upset about her mother dying and she was already upset about being stuck in here. And her mother giving the Official custody of her may have been the last straw for her."

"What are you getting at, Darien?"

"Okay, this is a long shot Claire, but maybe the counteragent gland isn't totally controlled by her adrenaline gland. Maybe extreme emotional states, other than fear, make it stop secreting counteragent."

Claire's eyes grew large. "She has subconscious control over it like breathing, you mean? She can…of course! That would make perfect sense. If she was unable to control her emotions, then the counteragent gland may stop releasing counteragent."

"Exactly," Darien said.

"Oh my God…" Claire looked away. "If that's true…she could be a valuable asset."

"Claire," Darien said.

Claire looked at him, smiling. "If you could have that…well, not you. Perhaps the next subject. Then it could be a valuable asset! If a person could use the Quicksilver madness to get stronger or even—"

"Claire…" Darien started.

"What?"

Darien stared at her for several minutes, then walked around her to leave.

"Darien! Do you understand what this means!?" Claire asked, following him.

Darien stopped in the open door. "Yes. Yes I do, Claire," Darien said in a flat voice.

"What's wrong with you?" Claire asked.

Darien turned, looking down at her. "When I came in here, I saw a human named Claire. Just for a little bit anyway. But she's gone now. The scientist is back. And she's going to make the same mistake and try to put a nine-year-old girl that has just lost her mother and her freedom under a microscope. The mad scientist Claire, at her best. No compassion. No humility. No care. Well Claire, I hope you find the answers you're looking for. Don't ask for my help."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Claire yelled.

Darien leaned toward her, sneering. "No. How dare you! You're fucking up a child's life! You make me sick."

Darien walked out of the room. The door slowly closed behind him, shutting Claire back in darkness. Claire was torn between breaking down in tears again, or running after Darien and tearing into him for his words. In the end, the tears won out.

* * *

Darien opened his eyes when Kait moved. He sat his chair back down on its two front legs and leaned toward the bed. Kait opened her eyes.

"Hey," Darien said with a smile.

Kait looked at him, but didn't return his smile. "My mother's dead."

Darien nodded, loosing his smile.

Kait look at the I.V. in her hand. "What happened?"

"We had a bit of an accident," Darien said. "You were Quicksilver mad for two days. Claire tried to get you out of it by giving you a shot of counteragent. You had an allergic reaction."

"Oh." Kait looked at Darien. "I hate her."

Darien didn't say anything.

Kait closed her eyes. "Darien."

"Hmm?"

"Where am I going to live?"

"What'd'ya mean?"

Kait looked up at the ceiling. "Now that my mom's dead…where am I going to live? In here?"

Darien reached out and took Kait's hand. She looked at him.

"I don't know, Kait. I've been more worried about you being okay than finding out where you were going to live."

Kait sighed. "It was bad?"

Darien nodded. "You've been out for five days."

"Don't'cha hate it when you sleep so much that you're tired?" Kait asked.

Darien smiled when she looked at him. "Glad to see you're feeling better."

"Glad to be feeling better." Kait smiled a little. "But I think I'm going back to sleep land."

"I'll be here when you come back," Darien said, giving her hand a squeeze.

Kait nodded a little, drifting back to sleep again. Darien let go of Kait's hand and sat back in the chair. He heard the room door open and someone walk in, but didn't look up.

"The Official wants to see you," Claire said, stopping beside him.

Darien got up. Claire reached out, laying her hand on his arm before he passed her. She let her hand drop back to her side, looking up into Darien's eyes.

"I think it would be best to hold off on the tests. Until she is better and after she's turned twenty-one. The Official would like to speak to you."

Darien turned, walking toward the door.

"Fawkes."

Darien's hand froze on the door handle. "What?"

"You need to get a shot today before you go anywhere. I'll be down in the lab later on."

"Okay," Darien said, looking back at her.

Claire was sitting in his chair with her hands in her lap. Her gaze was on the world outside the window. Darien pulled the door open, looking out into the hall.

Darien whispered to himself, "Apology accepted."

* * *

Erik Erikson said, "Out of the conflict between trust and mistrust, the infant develops hope." My hope is that one day Kait's hope will never let the darkness of the Quicksilver gland touch her. 


End file.
